A study designed to define, typify and compare the organization and structure of primary care health units (health teams) to their efficiency (productivity) and effectiveness (quality). The study will be accomplished in three phases. The first phase will consist of a structure interview format to measure classes of organizational, interpersonal, individual difference, and problem solving process variables. The second phase of the study will consist of observations, in a laboratory setting, of how health teams engaged in primary care solve health problems of varied complexity (a medical versus psychosocial continum) presented to them. The observational data will be correlated with interview data to determine convergent validities of concepts over interview and laboratory methods. The third phase of the research involves a subsample of primary care health units (health teams) from the extremes as determined by the first two phases of the research to compare their efficiency (productivity) and effectiveness (quality), and the relationship to team organization and structure. Finally, the intent is to develop and implement a model of organizational development for facilities providing primary care services.